A wireless communication device, such as a mobile phone device or a smart phone, may include two or more Subscriber Identity Modules (SIMs). Each SIM may enable at least one subscription via a Radio Access Technology (RAT). Such a wireless communication device may be a multi-SIM wireless communication device. In a Multi-SIM-Multi-Active (MSMA) wireless communication device (e.g., a Dual-SIM-Dual-Active (DSDA) device), all SIMs may be active at the same time. In a Multi-SIM-Multi-Standby (MSMS) wireless communication device (e.g., a Dual-SIM-Dual-Standby (DSDS) device), if any one SIM is active, then the rest of the SIM(s) may be in a standby mode. The RATs may include, but are not limited to, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (particularly, Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO)), Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) (particularly, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), and the like), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access 1× Radio Transmission Technology (1×), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Wi-Fi, Personal Communications Service (PCS), and other protocols that may be used in a wireless communications network or a data communications network.
A DSDS wireless communication device may have two subscriptions associated with a same RAT, such as in an LTE-plus-LTE device. In this case, a first LTE subscription may be designated as a Default Data Subscription (DDS) for data services while a second LTE subscription may be utilized for multimedia services such as Voice-Over-LTE (VoLTE) over an Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) Packet Data Networks (PDNs), Video Technology (VT), or Short Messaging Services (SMS). While the first subscription is active, the radio resources may be tuned away to the second subscription to respond to second-subscription pages. Even though the second subscription may be utilized for only IMS services, pages associated with other services (e.g., Internet services, data services, and the like) may not be distinguishable from pages associated with IMS services at reception of such pages, given that LTE pages are not classified. In other words, the wireless communication device cannot define the page type until the page has been received and decoded.
Thus, every time a page for the second subscription (the non-DDS subscription) is received from the network, the wireless communication device may 1) tune-away to the second subscription from the first subscription, 2) establish Radio Resource Control (RRC), 3) receive packets corresponding to the page for the second subscription, 4) decode the packets, and 5) determine if the packets are associated with VoLTE, VT, or SMS services. If the packets are not associated with VoLTE, VT, or SMS services, the packets may be disregarded. Therefore, second-subscription pages unrelated to VoLTE, VT, or SMS that trigger unnecessary tune-away and page-decoding processes may lead to a considerable waste of power and time. In addition, the first subscription may be suspended while such unnecessary processes occur, negatively impacting data throughput on the first subscription. In some instances, the tune-away time interval, being exceedingly lengthy, may cause the first subscription to be dropped, leading to negative user experience.